SG1 Neith
by spookysister7
Summary: Jack and Daniel are captured, but this time the Gould has special needs. noncon. Done!
1. Funk

"Good morning, Camper! Sleep well? I did."

"Good morning, Jack. I'm happy, you're happy." Daniel muttered grumpily, still sipping at his coffee, as he stood bleary eyed in the Gate Room.

"Aw, buck up there, Scooter! It is a beeeeeutiful 0600 this morning and a perfect opportunity to see the sunrise on…. P4X- 224, or as I like to call it, Ruinscape!"

"Can I ask _why_ you have to come with me? Why couldn't Sam or Teal'c or, heck, Siler? As you so gracefully said, it's a deserted planet, not Gou'uld Central."

"Oh, I'm hurt!" Jack cried, throwing his empty left hand over his eyes in mock pain. "You'd rather be all alone on a deserted planet than with your best friend?"

"Best friend?" Daniel asked, hiding a smirk.

"Oh, you cut me to the quick! Here I am, ready to head off with you to the planet of never-ending boredom, just for your curiosity I might add, and you have the gumption to inform me you have another best friend. Well, mister, that's the last straw!" Jack went storming off in mock dejection while Daniel broke into a fit of giggles.

"Gumption? God, Jack…"

Jack popped his head back around the doorway, grinning. "Got ya outta your funk, didn't it?"

"Did not."

"Did too!"

"Did not."

"Did too… Oh, shut up!" Jack's chocolate brown eyes danced with humor as he swatted half-heartedly at Daniel's head. "Let's blow this popsicle stand!"

Daniel mouthed the words 'popsicle stand' to the back of Jack's head and followed him up the ramp and through the stargate.


	2. Bored

Okay, Daniel had to admit that P4X-224 wasn't _quite_ as exciting as expected. In fact, it was downright boring! Daniel glanced surreptitiously over to Jack, comfortably napping against what could only be described as a rock. Daniel cleared his throat quietly.

"Bored, Daniel?" Jack asked, smirking, his eyes still closed.

"Not bored, just… "

"Mind numbingly, outta your mind, rather be watching a hockey game, bored. Right?"

Daniel sighed and shook his head. "Almost." He agreed ruefully.

Jack hopped up from his resting place. "Finally! I was that bored two hours ago. So, we've still got a day or two before we head back, what do ya wanna do?"

"Do? Jack, come on! There's nothing here _to_ do! Just rocks, rocks, and more rocks!"

"Artifacts." Jack corrected with a grin.

"Rocks." Daniel repeated emphatically.

"Hockey pucks?" Jack suggested mischievously.

"Alright." Daniel said with a long-suffering sigh.

"Yes!" Jack cheered boyishly and ran off in search of sticks.


	3. Hockey

"He shoots, he scores! And the crowd goes wild!"

"There's no crowd, Jack, and that was totally a foul."

"Was not."

"Was too!"

"Daniel, don't you _watch_ hockey? You gotta get a little physical, at least!"

"Physical! Jack, my shirt looks like I went ten rounds with Teal'c, and I think I might have broken my wrist!"

"Aw, come on! Sprained, maybe." Jack leaned back against the post they were using for a goal, an impish grin cracking across his dust covered features. "Whoa!" Jack's exclamation of surprise was lost in the thunder of the tall stone post crashing to the ground. Jack sat up as the dust started to settle.

"Jack!" Cough. "Jack, you okay?" Daniel coughed as he made his way through the clingy yellow-brown dust.

"I'm okay. What happened?" Daniel looked him over to make sure he really was okay before examining the broken base of stone.

"Uh oh." Daniel muttered, a worried look on his face.

"What?" Jack asked, climbing to his feet to look into the broken column.

"I think we might be in trouble." Daniel said, moving aside to let Jack in.

"Yah. Let's head back to the Gate. Double-time." Jack moved with his words, slinging the pack over his shoulders and taking the safety off his gun. Daniel followed silently as they raced back to the Stargate, eight miles away.

The dull red glow of illuminated Gou'uld writing slowly blinked, finally awakened after centuries buried in stone.


	4. My Fault

"Okay, this time it wasn't my fault."

"I know."

"You're the one that suggested hockey. I was ready to head home…"

"I said, I know."

"And it's not my fault because I wanted to go there either, I couldn't have known…"

"Danny."

"Yah?"

"Shut up. It's my fault, okay."

"Okay."

"…"

"Jack?"

"What?"

"It's not your fault either."

"Thanks, Danny."


	5. Worried

"Jack?"

"Yah?"

"You got a plan?"

"Workin' on it."

"Oh… Jack?"

"Yah, Daniel?"

"Who do you think we got captured by now?"

"I don't know."

"Gou'uld?"

"The gold's a good indication, yah."

"No writing, Jack."

"No Jaffa yet, either."

"So, not Gou'uld?"

"I didn't say that."

"Oh."

"Daniel?"

"Yah, Jack?"

"You worried?"

"I guess."

"Me too."


	6. Neith

The solid gold door of their solid gold cell slid silently aside. The loud steps of a troop of gold armored Jaffa hammered against the walls. The first prime's gold tattoo was two crossed arrows over a shield. The helmets of the other Jaffa were great gold female lions, faces seemingly fluid in their carved perfection.

"Our Queen commands your presence." The thunderous voice of the first prime broke the tense silence.

"Yah, that's all well and good, but who is your Queen, exactly?" Jack asked confrontationally.

"She will inform you of her name if she so wishes."

"Jack." Daniel whispered.

"Huh?" Jack grunted, never taking his eyes off the patiently waiting Jaffa.

"I think we should go quietly."

Jack risked a glance at him. "Why?"

"Let's just say, if their Queen is who I think she is, we need to be as accommodating as possible."

"Worse than Hathor?"

"Maybe, but not quite as volatile."

"Okay." Jack cleared his throat. "We will be pleased to meet your Queen."

The first prime nodded regally and left the cell.

Jack and Daniel, surrounded by Jaffa, talked quietly.

"Anything I need to know before we meet her?"

"Her name is Neith -also known as Nit, Net and Neit."

"Nit?"

"Jack." Daniel said warningly.

"Okay, anything important?"

"Of all Egyptian gods and goddesses, Neith is often referred to in Egyptian texts as the 'eldest,' and even as the 'first' deity.She's also the mother of Ra."

"I thought Hathor…"

"Yah, I know. Weird family."

"Yah think?"

"Anyway, her temple, of which nothing now remains, bore the inscription: _I am All That Has Been, That Is, and That Will Be. No mortal has yet been able to lift the veil that covers Me_."

"Cocky, ain't she."

Daniel sighed and continued. "She's considered a wife of Seth."

"Uh oh."

"No, I think it's okay. It's said that she interceded in the war between Heru'ur and Seth, over the Egyptian throne, recommending that Heru'ur should rule."

"So, not a lot of love there."

"No. A great festival, called the Feast of Lamps, was held annually in her honor, and according to Herodotus her devotees burned a multitude of lights in the open air all night during the celebration."

"Cool, party girl!"

"Not exactly. In her usual representations she is portrayed as a fierce deity, a woman with the head of a lioness, or a human female wearing the Red Crown; Goddess of war, weaving, and water."

"The three W's. Weading, Writing and Withmatic." Daniel sighed again. "Okay, Danny, I got it. Bad chick."

"Yah think?" Daniel parroted back as they came to a stop outside a large set of gold double doors with lion head handles.


	7. First Impressions

Jack had always wondered, well not always, but for a while, why the snakes picked such ugly female hosts. Hathor, hips from here to eternity and a 42-inch waist- Anise, lips so large she looked like she'd eat your face and the style of a Nazi- Nirrti, her eyes crossed so bad she must have a magnet in the stupid dot on her head- Osiris, I mean, I know the snake's a guy, but come on! Shouldn't the man have some taste? She has no boobs whatsoever and teeth like a mule. Speaking of mules, Garshaw's face would do injustice to mules everywhere!

Not so with this snake, obviously. She rose from the chaise lounge she had been lying on, the filmy excuse for a dress clinging provocatively to every curve. As she swayed towards the men, Jack's eyes dilated further with every step. She wasn't tall, just average, her curves were slender, toned, her hair a pleasingly plain brown, her eyes large and dark. It wasn't her features, though delicate, that made her so attractive. It was the way she carried herself.

Jack shook his head slightly, as if to throw off the effect she had on him, and cleared his throat. He glanced over at Daniel and shrugged slightly at Daniel's questioning gaze. A slight gesture of his hand, and Daniel started.

"Hello. We are peaceful explorers. I'm… "

He was cut off mid intro.

"You are Daniel Jackson, and this, this is Colonel Jack O'Neill. I have heard much of you. I am Neith, your Queen." She eyed Jack appreciatively as she spoke, hardly glancing at Daniel.

"That's funny, haven't heard of you at all." Jack goaded. Daniel shot him a look of alarm. He shrugged.

Neith's eyes glowed dangerously. "You would be wise to keep silent."

"Now that's something I've never been good at!"

Her eyes flashed again. "We shall have to rectify that."

Daniel interjected before Jack went too far. "Nei… My Queen, may I enquire as to our presence here?"

"Indeed you may." Neith turned from them as she spoke, seating herself regally on the edge of the lounge. "My armies have become weak, my warriors old and feeble. I have limitless weapons, yet no one to weald them. Therefore, I came looking for the most cunning warrior. That he slipped into my grasp was fate. I can train strength, but I cannot give cunning. You are my warrior, O'Neill."

"You want me to train your armies?" Jack asked incredulously.

"You still understand so little." Neith shook her head in amazement. "I want you to create my armies."

Daniel's eyes widened in alarm, "Jack! She means…"

"I know what she means, Daniel! And I'd die before I helped create more Gou'ulds!" Jack's eyes narrowed to slits, preparing to fight.

"You are a fool, O'Neill!" Neith shouted angrily, eyes glowing as she rose from the couch. "You will beg for the pleasure of my arms! Take them away!" she commanded her guards.


	8. Expendable

Daniel and Jack were escorted swiftly from the room.

Tossed back into the cell, O'Neill paced like a caged tiger. Daniel wrapped his arms around himself and sat, thinking, in the corner.

"Jack, what are we going to do?"

Jack ceased his pacing for a moment, glaring at Daniel. "We're gonna get the hell outta here! That's what we're gonna do!"

Daniel stood quickly, stress winning the battle as he blew up. "Oh, yah, that's all we've got to do! Just get outta here, huh! That plan may be fine for you 'Mr. Warrior', but I just figured out _why_ there's no writing on the walls! Isis, also a Goddess, if you remember, invented writing! And suffice it to say their relationship wasn't exactly friendly! So, why am I here, Jack! What's she gonna do with me!" His voice broke and his screaming changed to a frightened whisper. "Jack, she doesn't need me. I'm expendable."

Jack's expression softened. "Daniel, look at me." Daniel looked up, swallowing rapidly. "We _will_ get out of this. Alive." Daniel closed his eyes and ducked his head.

"You don't know that, Jack. This is one situation that's beyond your control."


	9. Saying No

Jack had been gone for hours, and Daniel was increasingly frustrated. After their little tiff last night, they had barely spoken. Jack spent most of the night searching for a way out while Daniel tried to get some sleep.

According to his watch, the Jaffa had come for Jack around eight AM. That meant it had been nearly ten hours since Daniel had last seen him. That was ten hours too long. Worried, Daniel unconsciously imitated Jack, pacing the floor of the cell in ground-eating strides.

When the cell door finally slid open, almost twelve hours since Jack had been taken, Daniel was unprepared. Jack, minus his shirt, hung between two meaty-looking guards, appearing unconscious. The guards dropped him inside the cell and departed quickly.

"Jack! Oh, God, Jack, answer me!" Daniel gently turned him over and reached for a pulse. Before his fingers touched Jack's throat, Daniel jerked back in surprise. There was a thin, strait line at the base of his neck.

"No!" Daniel whispered in horror. Surely, they wouldn't have… Jack couldn't be a Gou'uld! Daniel pushed back into the farthest corner, shivering violently. "Oh, God. Oh, God. Oh, God." Daniel prayed to himself, body rocking instinctively.

Jack began to stir. Daniel stood, pressed into the corner, as far away as he could get. Jack shook his head, as if to clear it, and stood slowly. Daniel gulped and took one step forwards.

"I won't tell you anything, so you might as well kill me!" Daniel stated, his false bravado shattered by the warble in his voice.

Jack looked at him quizzically and shook his head, a frown etched into his now perfectly clean face. He opened his mouth to speak, and then snapped it shut abruptly.

"What's the matter? Gou'uld got your tongue? You guys usually boast about now, if you're new at this." Daniel said angrily, fear pushed to the side.

Jack shook his head again and came closer. Daniel started to back away, but then changed his mind. After all, where could he go? Daniel straitened up, almost at attention, and awaited whatever this strangely silent Gou'uld had in mind.

Jack stopped a few feet away. Reaching out, he touched the base of Daniel's throat, causing Daniel to gulp in fear. Jack shook his head emphatically. Then he raised his fingers to cover Daniel's lips and shook his head again. Jack let his hand drop and stood silently.

Daniel let a ray of hope peek out. "Jack?" he asked hopefully.

Jack nodded, a wry smile appearing on his face momentarily.

"Jack!" Daniel grinned, relived. Then his face fell. "Oh, God, Jack! What did they do to you!"

Jack scrunched up his nose in disgust. He made a slicing motion across his throat.

"They cut you? What, surgery!"

Jack nodded. He pointed to his lips and mouthed Daniel's name.

"They took away your voice!" Daniel looked horrified and sympathetic. "What for?"

Jack grinned and cocked his head.

"Oh, Jack, you didn't! What did you say to her! I told you to be careful!"

Jack shrugged, anger entering his eyes. He shook his head.

"Yah, hard to say no without upsetting her, huh?" Daniel asked, a statement more than a question.

Jack sighed silently and nodded. They sat, sharing the thin sleeping mat on the floor. Daniel frowned, thinking seriously.

"Jack, maybe you should consider… "

Jack interrupted him, shaking his head vehemently.

"But, Jack, who knows what she'll do next time!"

Jack shook his head again. Daniel sighed and gave up, knowing how stubborn Jack could be.


	10. Interlude

They came for Jack again the next morning. Both Daniel and Jack struggled, irrationally, to stop them. They did not succeed. Jack was dragged, still struggling, out of the cell, while Daniel could only watch helplessly, bound by the strong arms of the Jaffa.

They had sat up all night together, each knowing that something dreadful was about to happen. Daniel could not hold back a tear as Jack's chocolate brown eyes alternately begged for help and sent strength, and then were finally blocked by the hulking mass of Jaffa pulling him away.

The moment Jack was out of sight, Daniel sagged, limply, in the arms of the Jaffa. He hardly noticed when he was released from there grasp and the golden door slid shut.


	11. Impudence

Daniel fell into an exhausted slumber. He jerked abruptly awake at the sound of marching. Daniel stood, preparing himself for what might come through the door.

The golden door slid open, revealing several Jaffa, a canopic jar, Neith, regally attired, and a limp, naked Jack, held upright by Jaffa.

Ignoring everyone but Jack, Daniel pushed his way past Neith and kneeled by his friend.

"Jack." Daniel whispered, reaching instinctively to comfort his friend. Jack raised his head. Daniel gasped, eyes widening in horror, and leapt to his feet.

"What did you do to him!" Daniel screamed, advancing quickly on Neith. The Jaffa moved to stop him, but Neith waved them away. Daniel stood inches from her, seething.

"I took from him what was displeasing to me." Neith said calmly, looking down her nose at Daniel's display of emotion.

"Displeasing! Those were his eyes! And you, you…" Daniel's anger took away his words.

"I removed them." Neith finished, smoothly. "He had impudence in his eyes, therefore, I removed them."

"You son of a…" Daniel roared, raring back to punch her, Gou'uld or no Gou'uld. She caught his fist in her much smaller hand, smirking as she forced him to his knees in front of her.

"You, also, have impudence." Daniel glared at her, silently. "You _will_ worship me."

"I don't think so." Daniel growled, still glaring.

"But I do." Neith said, sneer still firmly plastered on her face. The two Jaffa holding Jack released him and came to her side. They grabbed Daniel's arms and plastered him against the back of the cell, face pressed into the gold.

"What are you doing! Get off me!" Daniel shouted, fighting to pull out of their grasp.

Jack rose to his feet, precariously leaning against the wall- determined to help his friend.

Daniel heard the seal open on the canopic jar, "No! Let go! You can't!" he screamed, struggling harder, to no avail.

Jack ran his hands along the wall, trying to reach his friend before they did whatever they were threatening. He would have cried out, would have screamed for them to stop, but he was helpless to stop them in any way. All he could do is struggle towards Daniel's terrified screams, and hope he could somehow help.

The writhing symbiote clasped its jaws eagerly as it was raised from the canopic jar, winding tightly around Neith's wrist when she brought the creature into Daniel's field of vision.

Daniel pulled away as far as he could, a look of utter revulsion on his face. He shook his head mutely, too terrified to scream, his bright blue eyes wide with fear.

Neith petted the creature gently. Looking into Daniel's eyes, she smiled. "I am your Queen, and you, you are my servant."

With that, she released the symbiote. It flew towards Daniel and sunk its razor sharp teeth into the back of his neck.

As the creature squirmed its way into his body, Daniel couldn't hold back a cry of pain.

"Jaaaack!" he shrieked in a voice bereft of hope.

Unconscious, Daniel crumpled to the ground, released from the arms of the Jaffa.

Neith and her entourage left silently, closing the cell door behind them.


	12. K'Pan

Jack's heart stopped at the sound of his name. As he heard the Jaffa depart, he could only hope they had left his friend alive.

Falling to his hands and knees, Jack crawled in the direction of that last, desperate scream, hoping to find his friend miraculously unharmed.

Finally stumbling across the soft material of Daniel's sleeve, Jack ran his hands over Daniel's body, searching for damage. There was no telling what those SOBs had done. At least he was still breathing.

Daniel moaned and turned over, the sound of fabric loud to Jack's now sensitive ears.

Jack was still weak from the torture they had inflicted on him earlier, his hands shook with exhaustion and the adrenalin was wearing off. He wanted, no _needed_, to know Daniel was okay.

"Jack?" Daniel croaked.

Jack comforted him, running his thumb across Daniel's dirty, stubbly cheek.

Jack couldn't see Daniel's eyes widen, nor the look of horror that flitted over his face. Jack's only indication that anything was wrong was the sudden tenseness of Daniel's body.

"Jack, get away! I'm not..." Daniel's throaty cry of alarm stopped mid sentence.

Jack, now seriously worried, shook Daniel's shoulder.

A terrifyingly echoic chuckle emerged from Daniel's mouth, "I am K'Pan."

Jack paled and scrambled back, colliding with the wall. It wasn't possible. Daniel couldn't be a Gou'uld. Jack shook his head, unable to stop himself.

A disturbing laugh erupted from Daniel's lips.


	13. Need

Daniel must have stood, because an iron grip surrounded Jack's tender throat. Jack was forced to his feet, hands groping at Daniel's wrist, trying to take most of the pressure off his throat. K'Pan pressed him against the gold wall, shockingly cold on his bare back.

"You are mine!" Daniel's voice, deliberately used, whispered in Jack's ear; his warm breath tingling across Jack's smooth-shaven cheek. Daniel released him, momentarily granting a reprieve. Then K'Pan flipped him around, pressing his face into the wall. Both of Jack's wrists were captured in Daniel's abnormally strong left hand, his steely grip crushing Jack's wrists above his head, almost lifting his feet off the ground.

Daniel's knees pressed into the back of Jack's bare thighs, the rough material of Daniel's BDUs scraping abrasively against Jack's skin. K'Pan moved so quickly that Jack didn't even realize what was happening until he heard the sound of the zipper.

Jack started to struggle harder, pulling wildly, trying to escape Daniel's grip. He threw his head back, hoping to knock K'Pan out.

"Keep squirming, it'll make it that much better." the gou'uld chuckled. Jack's eyes were tightly drawn, his lips a pale line across his face as he struggled futilely.

The sound of marching approached the cell door. K'Pan growled in frustration and reluctantly pulled away, releasing Jack. Jack wobbled, leaning against the wall, weak in relief and exhausted.

As the cell door slid open to reveal two Jaffa and a human slave, K'Pan announced royally, "You will serve our Queen, O'Neill, or you will be 'suitably' punished."


	14. Consort

K'Pan backed up, leaning against the doorframe as the Jaffa entered. They grabbed O'Neill and held him between them. The human slave entered last, cowering as he passed K'Pan.

The man cleaned O'Neill thoroughly with a flower-scented liquid. Whatever he had been shaved with was either long lasting or permanent because his face was still as smooth as the first day, but the slave examined him anyway, in fear of punishment if O'Neill was not perfectly prepared for the Queen. The slave nodded, seemingly satisfied, and departed.

K'Pan silently led the Jaffa to Neith's door, nodding to the guards as the door opened and they were summoned in.

Neith, seated once again on her couch, strode regally down to greet her son. Her eyes glowed as he knelt before her.

"My Queen."

"My Son," she smiled, "is the host pleasing to you?"

"He is satisfactory, my Queen."

"I am pleased. And my consort, do you agree with my choice?"

"He is your choice, my Queen. If he pleases you, I am pleased."

Neith's smile widened, gesturing for him to rise. "My Son, you please me with your words. Whatever you request I will grant you."

"My Queen, you are too kind. My only request is to aid you in rebuilding your empire so that, one day, we can rule together."

Her eyes widened in surprise. "Indeed! I have many plans for this one. You would aid me?"

"With joy." Daniel's face smiled, bowing slightly.

"Very well. I will inform you of my intentions this evening. You may supervise their process."

"Thank you, my Queen."

Neith nodded, eyes wandering to O'Neill. "Leave us. I will send for you when we are finished."

K'Pan bowed, smirking at O'Neill as he departed.


	15. Worship

Jack hung weakly in the arms of the Jaffa, listening with a kind of hopeless dread. The words of the gou'uld were almost unimportant; he knew that the worst would happen. Not only did he have to 'worship' Neith, but now he was K'Pan's plaything as well. Jack tried to quell a shudder before it escaped but failed. The Jaffa ignored him. The tenseness in his body abated slightly as K'Pan left.

Neith must have gestured to the Jaffa because they left abruptly, forcing him to stand on his own two feet. Jack wavered slightly before forcing his muscles to cooperate, barely keeping himself from sinking to the floor.

Neith's hand cupped his cheek, rubbing gently across his chin. He turned his head away. Her grip tightened on his chin, turning him towards her forcefully.

"You still fight?" He tried to turn away again. She released his chin, running her hand across his chest and down to his left hand. Raising his hand to her lips, she breathed gently on his fingertips. His body reacted. She chuckled.

"Come." She commanded, leading him slowly, his steps cramped, trying to avoid for as long as possible. They slowed, reaching the softly sheeted bed, Jack's hip slid against the silken sheets.

Neith sat him on the bed. She slid his hand over her shoulder, pushing back the thin straps of the gown she wore. Kissing his fingertips, she drew closer to him, the material of her dress falling to the floor with a quiet swish.

His body reacted further, his breath quickening as she laid him on the bed, covering his naked body with her own. His hands moved of their own volition, caressing her smooth skin. For a moment, his mind rebelled, but it was firmly shoved away. O'Neill 'worshipped' his Queen.


	16. Drink

O'Neill was back in his cell, the thin woolen cover and bench a far cry from the soft sheets and thick mattress of Neith's bed. It had been several hours since he had been returned to his cell and Jack dreaded every sound outside the door. He knew Neith would be briefing K'Pan on her 'intentions'. When she was finished, Jack feared K'Pan would come for another visit. Jack pulled the blanket tighter around him, his empty stomach churning in dread.

The sound of footsteps brought Jack back from the brink of a troubled slumber. Jack stood, moving away from the makeshift bed as if that could tempt K'Pan further. He securely tied the blanket around his waist. Jack heard the door open and two men entered.

"It is good to see you, O'Neill." K'Pan's dual voice sent shivers down Jack's spine.

One of the men moved towards him, and O'Neill backed away instinctively. The man stopped. Quick, impatient footsteps strode towards him. K'Pan's iron grip surrounded his wrist, bringing his hand up. Jack yanked but couldn't pull away.

"Here, O'Neill. Drink." K'Pan took a cup from the metal tray the other man held, shoving it into Jack's hand. Released, Jack slowly brought the large glass to his nose, sniffing suspiciously. His nose scrunched in disgust; the grassy-smelling concoction made him slightly nauseated.

"Drink!" K'Pan commanded angrily. Jack shook his head, pushing the glass towards K'Pan's voice. The glass was shoved back, a few drops splashing on Jack's hand.

K'Pan's voice lowered dangerously. "Drink, O'Neill, or I will 'force' it down your throat." Jack paled and slowly brought the cup to his lips, the putrid flavor almost making him gag. It tasted like a combination of wheat grass, vitamins, and a protein shake; its consistency reminded him of lukewarm pear juice, slightly crunchy and gritty. He chugged it quickly, holding out the empty glass towards the man with the tray. The cup was taken from him silently. K'Pan grunted in satisfaction and walked towards the door, the servant trailing behind him. O'Neill was surprised. He had expected…

"Rest tonight, O'Neill. You will need your strength tomorrow." K'Pan said, the door sliding shut behind him. Jack wrapped his arms tightly around himself and shivered.


	17. Slowly

It was odd what you thought of when trying to avoid thinking. O'Neill realized his cell had no toilet; not that he had to go or anything. Jack suspected the drink had a mild sedative; he felt lethargic and slightly addle-brained.

The cell door slid open, and Jack slowly rose to his feet, knowing there was nothing he could do. The two Jaffa entered, holding his arms as the slave cleaned him up again. What he wouldn't give for a hot shower. The Jaffa lead him down the hall to Neith's suite, leaving him just inside the door. Almost as soon as the door closed, Neith pressed herself against him, trailing her fingers through his short, silvering hair. She lead him silently to the bed, lying next to him, still stroking his hair.

"We shall allow your hair to grow longer, I much enjoy the feeling," she whispered. Her fingers trailed down his face and over his chest, causing his body to react to her once again. She chuckled warmly, her lips brushing his ear as she whispered.

"Slowly," she said, rolling him on top of her


	18. Deposits

Jack paced his cell nervously, trying to figure out how to escape his fate. He heard the door slide open. The footsteps of three men entered; two Jaffa and K'Pan. A quiet jingle accompanied K'Pan's steps. The Jaffa grabbed his arms.

Jack tried to look undaunted, but a telltale tremor shook his limbs. K'Pan snapped metal bands around his wrists, about a half-inch wide.

'Probably gold,' Jack thought, 'to match the décor.'

K'Pan ran his hand lightly down Jack's leg, enjoying O'Neill's unintentional palling. Identical bands were placed around Jack's ankles. Jack swallowed fearfully as K'Pan cleared his throat.

"Take him to the lab," K'Pan said. The Jaffa immediately obeyed, marching Jack down the hall. An indeterminable time later, they finally stopped. A door slid open and an antiseptic smell wafted to O'Neill's nose. The Jaffa's footsteps echoed in what was obviously a large room.

For some reason, Jack felt that the Jaffa were nervous; almost as soon as he was released, their footsteps retreated from the room.

What Jack couldn't see was a large room filled with odd looking cots, restraints dangling from the walls, and a strange machine hanging from the ceiling. Almost randomly along the walls were holes. There was one relatively blank spot on the wall in front of O'Neill, only a hole marring the gold.

O'Neill heard a quiet click and the bands on his wrists and legs snapped to life, hovering a centimeter around his skin and pulling him spread-eagle an inch above the floor. He could feel his anxious breathing puff against the cold wall, mere inches away.

K'Pan's studied footsteps drew closer, the sound of material dropping to the floor making Jack pull against the restraints. Daniel's cold voice whispered in his ear.

"I created this lab for you, O'Neill. These restraints…" K'Pan whispered, trailing his fingers across O'Neill's wrists, "Will never make a mark."

Daniel's bare chest pressed against O'Neill's back, his hands wrapped around him, one resting warmly in the center of Jack's chest and the other below his navel.

"It's time to make a deposit, Jack." K'Pan whispered.


	19. Injection

Later…

"That's it? That's all you have?" K'Pan grunted, unsatisfied.

Jack nodded, his body hanging weakly against the wall.

"Well, that won't do!" K'Pan said angrily. "Not even halfway full." Sliding into his robes, K'Pan left the lab in a huff.

Jack's muscles shook in exhaustion as he hung in his restraints.

K'Pan returned in mere minutes. Striding quickly to O'Neill, he inserted a pencil-like instrument. Jack barely twitched. K'Pan took a few moments to position it carefully, and then, with a click, released it. A sharp, needle-like pain shot through O'Neill, spasming his body as his mouth opened to scream, his body growing hard within the hole. Another click, and he released, the white bar next to the hole sliding up a bit as every drop was forced from him. K'Pan grunted in satisfaction and removed the pencil tool.

Pulling O'Neill from the wall, K'Pan spun him around to face him. He kneeled down and pulled the covering off a long needle. K'Pan jabbed the needle into Jack's left testicle and injected some liquid. Jack nearly passed out in pain, his muscles sagging into inaction. K'Pan repeated his actions on the other one and then recapped the needle.

Tears of pain rolled down from Jack's empty eye sockets, dripping down his cheeks and chest. K'Pan ignored them, pulling out a needle longer still. Shocking a shaken Jack, K'Pan slid the needle up his urethra. Within moments, Jack was unconscious, but K'Pan continued, inserting the needle completely before ejecting its contents. Pulling out slowly, he continued injecting, like a dentist numbing gums.

His task completed, K'Pan released Jack's bonds and called for the Jaffa. 


	20. Modifications

WARNING: GRAPHIC NONCON

Jack awoke to pain. Everything hurt. A sudden nauseous feeling swam over him, and he wretched miserably in the corner. Shaking, he leaned his head against the wall, his palms pressed to the floor. The cuffs around his wrists and ankles chimed merrily as they struck one another. He felt terrible.

The sickening odor of bile and grass juice permeated his senses. They must have brought another glass, he could smell it, even over the contents of his empty stomach. Starving, thirsty, and wanting to replace the vomit flavor with anything, Jack crawled towards the scent. With a grimace, he chugged the grass juice. It made him feel slightly better, at least.

When he sat the glass down, he was surprised to feel another glass of something else. He sniffed it. Water. Like a man in the desert, he sipped at the clean, fresh water, savoring every bit.

Hearing people approach, Jack stood gingerly. Surprisingly, the pain had faded, probably from whatever drugs were in the grass juice. The slave and his escort entered, their footsteps familiar.

After the cleansing, Jack was led into Neith's room. Neith's soft footsteps drew closer. His body reacted by habit, thinking no longer necessary. Jack retreated from the world, allowing his body to be used as she wished. It was easier not to think, not to fight. A fleeting sense of alarm filled him, but it was wiped away almost instantly.

K'Pan's Jaffa came for him relatively quickly, only minutes since he had been removed from Neith's bed. Marching quickly to the lab, Jack's stomach clenched at the antiseptic smell, a memory of pain shooting through him.

The Jaffa left. K'Pan pushed the button, suspending O'Neill against the wall once more.

"It is time to test my modifications." K'Pan said, entering O'Neill. He pushed the spot where he had inserted his 'buttons'. O'Neill shot up, growing hard within the hole. Jack squirmed frantically. K'Pan froze within him for a few excruciating seconds before pressing the second button. Jack released, raising the white bar a tiny bit.

Jack sagged in his chains, sickened by the control Daniel had over his body.

"Good. Now to test my other modifications." K'Pan said. "Do what I do." K'Pan commanded O'Neill, much to his confusion. K'Pan started to pump, growing angry as O'Neil just hung there.

"I said," K'Pan growled angrily, deliberately hurting O'Neill, "to do as I do."

Wanting to whimper in pain, O'Neill tried to pump in sync. K'Pan calmed and continued, growing with each pump. Jack grew with him, trying to appease him. They released and started over. The third time, K'Pan released, but Jack didn't. O'Neill shook his head in fear as he tried repeatedly to release without success.

"Having trouble? Good." K'Pan said, sneering, "You are now dependent on me, O'Neill. After three times, if I fail to release you, you will suffer gravely."

O'Neill was already suffering, the pain growing with each moment. K'Pan continued to play with him, satisfying himself twice before finally releasing O'Neill. The white bar was barely 1/4th full.

K'Pan seemed to shift into a business-like mode, confident in his power. Thirteen times later, the white bar was almost full and O'Neill hung panting in his restraints. K'Pan pushed his buttons twice more before realizing the bar wasn't rising.

"That's it?" he asked sarcastically. O'Neill didn't bother to respond, exhausted and hurting.

"Hmm. We shall have to work on that." K'Pan murmured into O'Neill's ear, hands wrapped around Jack's hips.

"I. however, am not done, and you are not quite full yet." Daniel continued, pleasuring himself several more times before finally slowing to a stop.

O'Neill was almost unconscious by now, his abdomen felt hard and bloated, painfully full. K'Pan pulled almost all the way out, 'plugging the hole', as he used Daniel's voice to whisper in Jack's ear.

"I will visit you in the morning to measure my 'contribution'. If I find less than I am expecting, I'll have to start over again. Understood?"

Jack nodded faintly. K'Pan finally pulled away, dressing before he released O'Neill. Jack lay weakly on the cold floor, unmoving. K'Pan's Jaffa dragged him back to his cell.


	21. Satisfied

WARNING: GRAPHIC NONCON

Jack barely slept; pressure in his gut and an inability to relax his muscles combined with pain and exhaustion to leave him bonelessly on the floor. He barely had the energy to cover his shivering body with the rough blanket and sip carefully on the grass juice.

K'Pan entered alone. Jack stood and silently leaned against the wall, legs spread. K'Pan brushed his hand against Jack's abdomen, pressing gently to see if it was still full. Jack grimaced, concentrating on holding everything in.

Silently, K'Pan inserted a tube in O'Neill. Jack nearly moaned in relief as it started to drain from him. The sound of liquid filling a container echoed loudly in the cold cell. The sound slowed and finally stopped.

"Mmm hmm." K'Pan murmured, pleased. He removed the tube and cleaned Jack up, slowly. Jack suffered his touch stoically, much preferring the slave's methodical cleansing to K'Pan's semi-erotic sponge bath. K'Pan finished, calling in the Jaffa to take Jack to Neith. Jack didn't struggle; tired and broken.

Repeated over and over again, Jack mechanically moved through his day, hopeless. If he tried to starve himself, he would be punished and have to eat anyway. If he didn't cooperate with K'Pan, he was punished and had to do it anyway. He had no choice when it came to Neith, his body responded without him.

His day started with grass juice, then cleaning, thankfully usually by the slave, then seduction, then rest, then repeated rape by the snake in his friend's body, every time forcing one more out of him.

Even if, by some miracle, someone rescued him, Jack didn't know how much of 'him' was left. Besides, he had changed physically as well. His bones were prominent and his hair had grown longer and shaggy. His muscles were still toned from enforced 'exercise', but his figure was still gaunt and lean. He could only imagine what he would look like to rescuers.

Once again in K'Pan's grasp, O'Neill mechanically complied with K'Pan's actions, filling up his daily contribution and being filled up in return. Almost full, O'Neill felt K'Pan tap against the 'harden button' but didn't reach the slightly more recessed 'release button'. K'Pan sighed as if bored. O'Neill's stomach clenched in dread. Any deviation from the norm did not bode well.

"I am not satisfied," K'Pan announced, "Change that."

O'Neill froze, mind spinning furiously. Finally, he started to move. Jack clenched and unclenched his butt cheeks, each time pulling forward before relaxing. He tensed his muscles in turn, right arm, left arm, right leg, left leg, right arm, repeat. He twisted and pulled, twisted and pulled. K'Pan remained silent but grew. Finally, muscles vibrating from exhaustion, O'Neill forced his body to relax completely. K'Pan moaned in pleasure as he sank deep into O'Neill, finally pushing the release button. K'Pan kept the button pushed, releasing slowly inside O'Neill until O'Neill was filled completely.

O'Neill released continually also, filling the line until it glowed white. Still fully placed inside O'Neill, K'Pan ran his hands down O'Neill's body, moaning in satisfaction as he pulled O'Neill's limp body closer, pressing him against his skin as he slid farther inside.

"Tighten." K'Pan panted. Obediently, O'Neill tightened. K'Pan gasped and O'Neill grimaced as he released deep inside him. Enjoying the feeling a few moments longer, K'Pan finally pulled out extremely slowly, panting harshly in O'Neill's ear.

"Very good," he murmured. K'Pan slipped into his robes. Before he released O'Neill, K'Pan ran his hand along his side, pausing at his right hip.

"It is unfortunate there is only one of you, O'Neill." K'Pan said cryptically. His hand lingered a few moments longer before he released O'Neill and called for the Jaffa.


	22. Cavalry

Three days later, as O'Neill recuperated from Neith-- K'Pan came for him early.

"I have a surprise for you, O'Neill," K'Pan announced. The Jaffa pulled Jack to his feet and marched him to the lab. Nearing the lab, Jack heard voices. English. Alarm shot over Jack's face as angered words poured from the open lab door.

Gibson, Treager, McCale-- three members of SG-11. O'Neill registered their voices in a heartbeat.

Lieutenant McCale was young and intelligent. He had been recruited right out of the Academy, his skills in languages and defense had made him instant SGC material. His red-orange hair, short but unruly, spiked irregularly over his slightly freckled, pale face-- making him look younger than his 24 years.

Captain Treager, dark skinned and dark haired with bright green eyes was all the rage among the women of the SGC. He was a little cocky but a good shot.

Colonel Gibson, dark brown hair graying slightly at the temples, had lantern-jawed good looks and a strong reputation as an old softy beneath his crusty exterior.

Suddenly struggling, the Jaffa had to drag O'Neill into the lab.

"Colonel O'Neill!" Three voices chorused in astonishment. Colonel Gibson finished the thought.

"My God! What have they done to you?!"

Jack looked down momentarily, swallowing his pride. He finally looked up towards the voices and rattling chains. He heard a chorus of gasps as he turned his empty eye sockets towards them.

"Oh, God," Lieutenant McCale moaned, sickened by the sight of the emaciated and eyeless colonel he had once revered. Gibson and Treager's faces turned to stone, anger clouding their eyes.

K'Pan entered the room, pushing the button on the wall as he did so. Jack floated in his restraints, spread-eagle and naked before his men.

"Who are you, and what have you done to Colonel O'Neill?" Gibson asked angrily. Jack was surprised they didn't recognize Daniel.

K'Pan chuckled. "I am K'Pan. O'Neill…" K'Pan moved to O'Neill's side and placed his hand on his right hip, "O'Neill is mine to do with as I please. He would tell you himself, except," K'Pan ran a finger down Jack's throat, tracing the scar, "he was a little too talkative one too many times." Jack grimaced as K'Pan's hand trailed down his chest before stopping again at his hip.

"You coward! Why don't you take off that mask and face us?!" Treager burst out-- anger on O'Neill's behalf breaking his stoic silence.

K'Pan chuckled again, eyeing the naked bodies before him. " I can already tell that I am going to enjoy this." O'Neill tensed as K'Pan dismissed the Jaffa and, with a click, activated something. The men's confused voices echoed in the large room as their chains pulled them spread-eagle and turned them parallel to the wall, about eight feet away, lined up like ducks.

K'Pan pushed O'Neill to his place at the wall, carefully positioning him in front of the hole. Without preamble, K'Pan slipped out of his robe and entered him, causing O'Neill to tense further.

The men cried out in anger on O'Neill's behalf, shock staining their features as they watched from their box seats. Trying to ignore their presence and well aware of what K'Pan would do if he failed to obey, O'Neill followed K'Pan's every move, growing harder on command. K'Pan, satisfied with the reaction he was producing, inserted O'Neill into his hole before continuing.

The screams of the men were turning quickly to a horrified silence as K'Pan and O'Neill released together, K'Pan moaning in pleasure. Twice more this occurred, and the men realized this was not a one time thing; not just for their benefit. O'Neill lived this, survived this, often. McCale almost vomited, only the lack of motion keeping him intact. Finally, mid act, K'Pan spoke.

"I have made a few modifications," he said calmly, as if talking about a machine. "This button," he said as he pressed it, "prepares him. If you push it repeatedly or hold it down," K'Pan grunted as he held it down, O'Neill squirming as he swelled within the hole, "it causes pain. This button," he pushed it as he released with a sigh of satisfaction, "releases him." K'Pan pulled away from O'Neill, turning towards the men. "Any questions?" he asked sarcastically.

Gibson spit, the saliva fell short, landing inches before the Gou'uld. K'Pan seemed amused.

Distracted by the men, K'Pan did not hear the door slide open.

"K'Pan!" Neith commanded loudly, her voice reverberating in the room, "What have you done?"

K'Pan immediately fell to one knee, "My Queen, I was…"

"I care nothing for your excuses!" Neith scowled, "You have brought more of them to us, you fool! Even now they are fighting the last of my Jaffa! You have ruined my plans!"

All four of the men listening straitened in hope. Gibson even grinned.

Terror at Neith's words showed in the bright blue eyes behind the mask. "My Queen, I will…"

"Silence! You will do nothing." With a gesture to the nearby Jaffa, a staff weapon was aimed at K'Pan.

K'Pan looked shocked. "Please, Mother!" he begged, cowering on the floor.

"You are no longer my son," Neith spat, and the Jaffa fired.

-000-

When Neith left, taking all her Jaffa with her, the men practically cheered. They weren't free, not by a long shot, but they had people coming for them.

"You hear that, Colonel? There coming to rescue us!" Gibson shouted to O'Neill.

Jack looked in his direction, a confused crease on his brow.

"Sir?" McCale muttered quietly. Gibson looked towards the downed Gou'uld, watching in fear as his arm moved.

"Oh, crap." Treager said quietly, watching as an unsteady K'Pan rose from the floor.

Without a word, the Gou'uld stumbled towards O'Neill.

Gibson growled in frustration as the wounded Gou'uld grabbed O'Neill's shoulder and…

Released him.

Without the support of the bands, O'Neill slumped to the floor, taking K'Pan with him.

"Colonel! Watch out!" McCale shouted, aching to do anything to help." But what the men saw, surprised them.

Instead of pulling away from the Gou'uld, O'Neill pulled him close, leaning him against the wall next to him.

Gibson looked ill. He glanced over at Treager and mouthed, "Stockholm Syndrome."

O'Neill's hand crawled up the Gou'uld's arm, pausing at the edge of the mask. With what looked to be tremendous effort, the mask was pulled away, and Daniel Jackson was revealed.

The chorus of startled cries would have been amusing anywhere else.

The Gou'uld's blue eyes opened and Daniel's voice creaked out.

"Jack?" he asked softly, his voice barely audible to the men. Jack turned towards him, resting forehead to forehead. "Jack, I'm so sorry. Please…"

Jack nodded, raising a comforting hand to pat Daniel's shoulder.

And then the cavalry arrived.

-000-

To say that confusion ensued would be an understatement. When Carter, Teal'c, and several other SGC teams poured through the lab's doorway, their mouths hung open in astonishment. That astonishment quickly turned to horror as a freed SG-11 described the goings on.

Daniel, thoroughly checked by both the medics and Carter for infestation, was rushed to the Stargate. O'Neill was promptly taken to the newly captured sarcophagus, which miraculously healed all of his physical injuries.

In a flurry of movement, the captured Gou'uld stronghold was searched, Neith killed, and the prisoners freed.

The destruction of Neith's base was purely accidental, as both Carter and Teal'c swore to everyone who asked.

END

AN: This was going to be much longer and more complex. However, I am burnt out on this. If anyone wants to take my idea, please do.

Here was the original end- "Daniel" AKA K'Pan pretends to help SG-11 escape. They get through the stargate back to earth, and K'Pan releases a gas that spreads through the base. He takes about 20 of the women including Carter and Janet. He takes them home w/ him and makes O'Neill … yah know. They have kids and he accelerates their growth and they end up Neith's Jaffa. Cool huh? Way long! Also, I thought that Janet could get preg. from k'Pan and k'pan does like a pedophile training thing with their son… eww. Yah, so that was my idea. Go for it. Ps. No one gets rescued. They kinda take over by their kids, like a Jaffa rebellion thing, but that's like years later.


End file.
